


Not One Single Thing

by cold_nights_summer_days



Series: Star-verse [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker got dusted, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, and yeah it was a year ago but I'm still not over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 16:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21079973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: There isn't anything in the world that Tony Stark wouldn't do to save his kid.OR:I was feeling angsty and decided to write this little drabble.





	Not One Single Thing

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: If you are reading this fic on any platform other than the Archive, such as any of the app store/google play apps that are only accesible behind a paywall, this work is available for free on archiveofourown.com. 
> 
> Hello! I'm sorry that it's been ages and the first thing I come back with is short, but things have been really weird for me lately and I wanted to post something. Also sorry if there are any mistakes because I'm uploading this at school and I don't have time to edit and proofread as much as I would really like too. Hope you enjoy, though I do reccomend that you read the other fics in this series or this one may be a little confusing ;) 
> 
> Enjoy!

Tony could see his breath in the November air, the only real evidence that he had to prove he was still alive anymore. After coming back from Titan, he couldn’t be sure.

The night was a particularly dark one (it was a new moon) and perfect for Tony’s plans. Looking at constellations was always better when the moon wasn’t out because it allowed for more stars to be visible. He sat at the end of the dock, making sure to leave space for the son he couldn’t believe was gone on his right. His feet nearly skimmed the water because of how much rain New York had been getting recently.

It felt wrong to be doing this alone. Completely, utterly, wrong. Peter should have been sitting next to him, pointing out constellation after constellation without mistakes. And yet, he wasn’t. He was god only knows where after being dusted by a heartless bastard who thought he was saving the universe. The Avengers had failed. Miserably. Every single one of them. There wasn’t anything in the universe that Tony wouldn’t give up to have his son back.

Not. One. Single. Thing.

But there was nothing he could do now except yell into the night how sorry he is, how much he wishes it had been him instead. So, he does. Tony yells, the water carrying his words far into the night.

“How could you!” He says to no one in particular. He hopes that wherever he is, that bastard Thanos can hear him. He wants him to feel sorry. “Who are you to say what’s right or wrong or good for the universe?! As someone who lives in its Id like to say you made a poor decision!”

Thanos doesn’t hear him, doesn’t feel remorse, no matter how much Tony wants him too. Soon enough he’s crying, hot tears clouding his vision. But that’s okay, because the one thing he wants to see isn’t here. He’s . . . somewhere, Tony supposed. Somewhere that wasn’t here and that wasn’t okay because he was supposed to be _here_. He was supposed to be sitting next to Tony and he wasn’t.

“Why?” Tony whispered, desperate for an answer. He asked the universe over and over—like a petulant child—why? Why did this happen to them? They had been happy. Things were going well in terms of smoothing the bumps in the Accords, the Rogues were on their way to being Avengers again, Peter was doing well balancing school and Spider-Man. Life seemed to be falling into place instead of falling apart. And then Bruce showed up and the world went to shit.

Tony hoped that wherever Peter was, he knew that his dad wasn’t going to give up on him. He would find a solution, save him, no matter the cost. Because all those years ago he promised him that he would be better for him, make the world better for him. Tony Stark was many things. A billionaire, an engineer, a philanthropist, but he wasn’t a liar.

“I’m going to save you,” Tony said. “Even if it takes everything I’ve got. I’m going to save you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed this don't forget to leave comments/kudos (trust me, comments can make an author's entire week) and check out some of my other works! I currently have this series as well as a finished story that's set in post world war II Guernsey, if that's your style :) Don't forget to follow me on Instagram and Tumblr for updates on my writing, or if you would simply like to talk to me as well! Until next time, I hope you lovelies have an amazing day/night!
> 
> Tumblr: unfathomable-universe  
Instagram: @cold.nights.summer.days or @its.the.end.of.the.line
> 
> p.s. sorry there's no link, I haven't quite figured out how to do that yet!


End file.
